1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to grain bins for agricultural harvesting machines such as combines, and in particular an extension for the grain bin to increase the capacity of such storage bins.
2. Description of Related Art
Harvesting and threshing machines, typically called combines, have an onboard storage bin for the collection and temporary storage of the harvested material. While it is desirable to increase the capacity of such storage bins, it is often necessary to transport the combine via roadways and thus it is desirable to maintain the height of the combine below a particular height during transport to avoid undesired contact and damage associated with overhead obstacles. Conversely, when in the field, there are very few overhead obstacles. It would, therefore, be desirable when the combine is in the field to increase the size of the storage bin so as to allow the combine to carry more harvested material onboard.
While it is known in the art to provide extension walls to the storage bin, such prior art bins typically involve extensions which collapse downward and inward for transport. One drawback associated with this orientation is the inability to provide the collapsible storage bin with a cover. As the dimensions of the top of the storage bin decreases as it collapses, any cover must typically be removed before the extension walls are collapsed, and reattached after the extension walls are expanded.
It would be desirable to provide an adjustable capacity grain bin to allow the bin to handle an increased amount of agricultural material in use, and to allow the height of the combine or other agricultural vehicle to which it is attached to have a decreased vertical height during transport. It would also be desirable to provide an expandable grain storage bin to which a cover may be attached and maintained during collapsing and expansion of the container.